Trade talk:IOS Post/@comment-5896096-20130315081533
iOS : 77Luciole77 SELLING UR FOREST : 1 RM Devoted Prince Aegir 2 Reg Sadistic Lover Rose Queen 1 Reg Bloodsmeared Berserker Mayl SOLD for 13pp SELLING UR WATER : 1 PM (Earnest) Love Awaiting Lucaria 1 PM (Tornado) Liberata of Docile Zephyr SELLING UR FIRE : 1 Reg Abyssal Goddess Osiris (Rly high defense efficacity in Back Line!!) Only looking for PP / mix or pure ed. Cheer me your offer. No card trade exept if it's one of the 3 I'm looking for (see the end of the post). SELLING PM AND RM RARES !!!!! Already at max level !! Forest : 1 RM Elusive Cheshire Cat 5pp only !! (Extinct card!) 2 PM (Protector) Holy Wyvern 5pp each BOTH SOLD 1 PM (Mystery) Unseen Titan 6pp (rly strong atk card!) SOLD 1 PM (Allure) Menthe Celestial Beauty '9 pp only !! '(Raid Skill Card !) SOLD 1 PM (Fervent) Smoldering Nidhogg 5pp (5880 atk card!) SOLD Fire : 1 RM Flameseer Apophis 9 pp (rly high and balanced stats). 1 RM Devious March Hare 3pp only !! (Extinct card!) 2 PM (Bolting) Devious March Hare ''' 7pp (Extinct Card PM!) 1 PM (Ignited) Flare Wyvern 7pp only !! (Br Skill!) '''SOLD 2 PM (Spirit Demon) Flaming Sauron 6pp each ! (More than 6k atk for a Pwr 9 Card !) 1 LEFT 1 PM (Smug) Obstinate Tweedle Twin 9pp (Exctinct Card, nice art and 5700+ atk and def!) SOLD Water : 1 PM (Erudite) Imperial Wyvern 4pp 1 PM (Waterstrike) Whirlpool Gargoyle 5pp (6k atk!) 1 PM (Heavyweight) Craggy Morax '9pp only !! ('More than 7k defense!) SOLD 1 PM (Fearless) Star Reader 5pp only !! (More than 6k atk and 6k def !!) 1 PM (Virtuous) Pure Snow Maiden '9 pp only !! ('More than 8K Defense !!!) SOLD 1 PM[http://legendofthecryptids.wikia.com/wiki/%28Gallant%29_Zealous_Trump_General (Gallant) Zealous Trump General]' ' 6pp (More than 6K defense ! Extinct Card !) SELLING FRESH RARES : Forest : 4* Savitr of the Gold Rite (Pwr 9 Small drop in water atk) 2pp each / 3pp both / 7pp for 4 3 LEFT 2* Dark Knight Dragon (Br Skill) 3pp / 5pp both 1* Evilbound Estefania (small boost to all atk types!!) 3pp SOLD 2* Bellerophon, Heavenly Guard (small boost forest def) 2pp each / 3pp both 8* Machine Lord Talos 2pp each / 3pp both / 8pp for 5 / 9pp for 6 / 13 for 8 ! 2* Rough Fighting Trees (event rare) 2pp each / 4 ed both 2* Smoldering Nidhogg (nice atk card) 2pp each / 3pp both 1* Fortune Maker Cupid (nice art) 1pp 5* Ominous Reaper (Pwr 11!) 2pp each / 4 ED both / 5pp for 3 1* Silent Gyhldeptis 2pp 2* Diplopoda Hitching Siedah (event card) 2pp each / 3pp both 1* Wildwood Gardian Trend 1pp 1* Blood Hunter Ork 1pp 1* Menthe, Celestial Beauty '4pp ! 2* 'Mirth Caster Melrose (Raid skill and nice art!) 4pp each / 7pp both 2* Freed Princess Ozma (Really nice art when PM !!) 3pp each (I don't sell my RM) 3* Cowardly Lion (Extinct card) 2p each / 3pp both 2* Jurik Apparition 2pp each 2* Loveless Princess Laia (Awsome art card / extinct card) 2pp each / 3pp both 1* Captivating Allatu 3pp only !! Fire : 2* Flare Wyvern (Br Skill) 3pp each / 5pp both 1* Rudra, Deity of Ruination (Pwr 9 Small boost to fire atk) 2pp 2* Young Princess Ozma (event rare) 2pp / 3pp both 1* Herolord Verethragna (Rly high atk card) 4pp SOLD 2* Stealth Panther Warmonger (Raid Skill) 3pp / 5pp both 7* Nova Summoner 2pp / 3pp both / 6pp for 4 / 11pp for 7!! 1* Heart Border General (event rare Pwr11) 2pp ! 1* Coniferous Behemoth 1pp 1* Fragile Love Gynoid (rly rare and nice art !) 10pp only ! SOLD !! 1* Flaming Sauron 3pp (rly high atk stats for his pwr) 1* Loyal Pet Toto 3pp SOLD 2* Anat, Truth Waker(Br Skill!) 4pp each / 7pp both ! 13* Deranged Nightmare (Pwr 12 !!) 3pp !! 2* Noble Chimist Nagin (extinct card!) 2pp each / 3pp both 2* Animated Elvira (extinct card!) 2pp each / 3pp both 1* Zairic Antagonist 2pp SOLD 2* Deus Ex Machina 3pp !! Water : 1* Oneiros the Tormented (Pwr 11 & nice skill) 3pp Still available !! 2* Vigilant Spider Soldier 1pp each / 2pp both 4* Gaunt Witch of the East (rly nice stats when PM) 3pp each 3 LEFT 2* Rose Addict Claudius 1pp each 4* Rampaging Ceto 2pp each / 3pp both / 11pp for 4 2* Pure Snow Maiden (Pwr 12! Rly nice skill) 4pp each 1 LEFT !! 4* Star Reader (Pwr 11 high defense stats!) 3pp each / 5pp both / 7pp for 3 / 9pp for 4 !! 2* Whispering Celestial 2pp BOTH SOLD 1* Four-Armed Muirdris (Br Skill) 3pp 4* Dream World Lilith (Br Skill and very nice art!) 4pp each / 13pp for 4 !! 2* Imperial Wyvern 1pp each 1* Melancholy Undine (rly nice atk card) 8pp SOLD 1 Hel, Ruler of the Dead 1pp 3* Raging Astaroth 2pp each / 3pp both / 5mix for 3 1* Deceiving Ice Warrior 1pp 1* Emperor of Purity Katharos (event rare!) 2pp 2* Brainless Scarecrow 2pp each / 3pp both 2* Vagrant Asena & Answer (extinct card and nice art!)2pp each / 3pp both 2* Revitalizing Matilda (extinct card!) 2pp each / 3pp both Cheer me the card name and if you pay in pp or ed (no fee on ED, I accept both). If one of them are not Fresh but RM, you will have to add 1 ED. I'm sry if I don't remember which one is fresh and which one is RM. I also have a ton of MBD. I sell them > 5MBD for 3pp. Cheer me. PLEASE CHEER ME FOR THE RARES = 99% are in present list. Cheer me in game 77Luciole77 or on this Wikia on my wall. Or on Kakao : 77Luciole77 ' I'M ALSO BUYING' Reg or RM 'Immortal Vampire Lord ' Or PM if you accept RM Vamp Lord + PP Reg or RM 'Sakuya of Shangy-la ' Or PM if you accept Reg Sakuya + PP Reg or RM 'Wonderland Wanderer Alice '(Or PM if you can do a good price) I can pay in pure PP ;) Cheer me in game.